Within Twilight Town
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Olette can remember his voice, the cheery beautiful smile that appeared on his face. Why does she remember somebody that she's never even met before? Hinted Roxas x Olette.


-**Main** **Character (s): – Olette and Roxas**  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction is a dedication to characters I love dearly and support with my heart. This piece of literature may not be to everybody's taste but if you figure out that you don't in fact like this, please do not comment and press the back button to leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-**Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

><p><em>We'll always be together right, guys?<em>

Olette hummed to herself as she sat up on her bed, it had gone midnight but she wasn't the slightest bit tired; she had something on her mind that just wouldn't leave her alone and it had been knocking on her brain for days now.

She was missing somebody that she didn't even know terribly and this confused her, how could you miss someone that you didn't know? How could your heart ache so much when you'd never met them before?

She had told Hayner and Pence about her thoughts, but they had just said that she was possibly overly tired from studying for school too much and that had satisfied her until she started having dreams about the friendly blonde haired boy whose name she couldn't quite place on her tongue.

The blonde in her dreams wasn't very tall and only came a few inches above herself, he had spiky blonde hair that fell a little in his eyes and the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. He was dressed in black and white clothes with chequered boxes decorating the white jacket and a wristband that he wore on his left wrist.

In her dreams he was laughing with herself, Pence and Hayner whilst sitting on top of the clock tower, each of them enjoying the refreshment of Sea Salt ice-cream. She was sat in between the blonde and Hayner, giggling as the blonde whispered a joke into her ear.

She felt so safe within her dreams when she was with him, like her friendship group was complete somehow.

"Who are you Mr Blonde?" Olette whispered to herself as she pushed herself up from her bed dressed in her orange and yellow vest and shorts, her finger tapping her bottom lip in deep thought, "why are you in my dreams?" she walked over to her shelves where various manga volumes were sitting and stood on her tip toes to reach the shelf where a picture of herself, Pence and Hayner sat.

She could clearly see that somebody was missing to the left of the three of them, it just didn't look right and even Hayner had said that something about the photo seemed wrong, but being Hayner he didn't press the matter further nor try to investigate it like curious Olette wanted to.

_I got the ice-cream guys, let's celebrate the rest of the summer holiday!_

"Such a kind voice," Olette smiled slightly and sighed loudly as she walked down the stairs in her house, spiking the last few and opening her front door so she could get a little fresh air.

It was then that she spotted an envelope sitting on her doormat and she bent down, picking it up and then examining the writing on the front of it. It wasn't familiar no matter how hard she thought about her other friends and family relatives, nobody had had writing this italic and scribbly before, so she gave up her curiosity and opened it.

_It's about time you started remembering me, I thought I was starting to have meant nothing to you or the guys. I know you still can't fully remember me yet which hurts slightly…though it's not your fault Olette, really._

_I've seen you when you're in thought of trying to remember me completely and I have to say that that warmed me so much, if you're really that curious and want to remember me completely, go to the Usual Spot at half nine in the afternoon without Hayner and Pence. They clearly don't remember me and they most probably never will…though I am aware that they know something is up._

_Hopefully I'll see you soon!_

A strange excitement brewed in her stomach when she really should be afraid of getting a letter from somebody who could quite easily be pretending to be the boy she had been seeing in her dreams. But then again, Olette hadn't told anybody about her dreams apart from Hayner and Pence and she highly doubted that her closest friends would be as cruel to play a joke like this on her.

* * *

><p>It was colder in Twilight Town than usual, so Olette had brought a thin blue blanket with her whilst she waited for the blonde haired stranger to finally arrive in the Usual Spot.<p>

That had been one of the things to confuse her a little further, how did the stranger know about the Usual Spot? How did he even know the name of it?

She shivered as the wind picked up and blew the red piece of material that they used to shield the door way of the Usual Spot, she pulled the blanket a little more around her thin frame as she waited eagerly, a little bundle of nerves sitting in her stomach.

"Olette," Olette jumped slightly at the sound of the boy's voice and frowned when she saw that nobody was around her nor standing in the entrance way.

"Um," Olette stammered standing up with the blanket still around her, "hello?" she asked with a smile, her bright green eyes searching the small room she was in before stopping on a small ball of black and purple.

Her heart raced as it suddenly grew ten times the size to show a large black and purple smoky portal, she stepped back a little as she heard somebody walking towards her and a suddenly beaming of blonde hair sprouted out of the portal, sending a wave of happiness through Olette's body as the boy finally stepped out of the portal and in front of her for the very first time without being in her dream.

_Roxas?_ Olette jumped at her own thoughts when that name suddenly yelled through her mind and she dropped her blanket, throwing her arms around the boy's neck smiling a widely as she could.

"It was you Roxas, it was, I knew it was you!" she laughed and beamed as Roxas's arms came around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I'm so happy you remembered me Olette," Roxas grinned when Olette moved away from him a little, he could see her eyes scanning him over in awe, tears brewing at the bottom of them.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you," Olette whispered feeling ashamed of herself and she wiped a tear from her eye as Roxas approached her with a slightly alarmed expression.

"Don't be silly, nobody else did…apart from Axel," he muttered the last bit but Olette heard him and sighed slightly.

"I…I wish I remembered, I could have found you sooner…you're my best friend after all, right?" Olette sounded a little unsure and Roxas couldn't think why as he'd never told her otherwise about their relationship.

"Of course you still are!" Roxas smiled grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly, "you'll always be my female best friend," he added before pulling her into another tight hug, stroking her back friendly as he felt the brunette hug his waist timidly.

"Oh," Olette pulled away from him and laughed slightly at Roxas's startled look in his brilliant blue eyes, "promise you'll be here tomorrow…make Hayner and Pence remember you and then maybe you can…hang out with us again?" she sounded doubtful and Roxas shook his head at the little faith the girl held in him despite their close friendship

"I'll be here for as long as you and the guys want me to be…we'll always be together right?" Roxas quoted with a cheesy grin, sending Olette into another laughing fit.

"I'm so happy you're back,"

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the <span>kh-olette-fanclub (deviantart)<span> which asked for theme to be anything that stars Olette!**

**She has to be my favourite Kingdom Hearts girl next to Aqua, Larxene and Namine. She's a lot more relatable and fun to write with than most of the Kingdom Hearts girls as I usually see them as blushing brides etc (though not Larx and Aqua XD ) but Olette is more of a Tom-boy whose one of the lads really and I love that about her!**

**So I thought why not give Olette what she really wants, her best friend Roxas back :3 I hope that you all like it and I hope that the group likes it too, I get very nervous when entering contests XD**

**And yes, I'll admit it, though this fanfiction isn't a pairing one, I do in fact support Roxas x Olette :)**


End file.
